The Horror of Our Love
by Xyrena
Summary: The night James entered the small, quiet Colorado town he'd been looking for nothing more than a quick "bite" to eat... Who knew he'd meet the one woman he wanted by his side for eternity? James/Victoria


I do not own Twilight. But, oh, how I wish I owned Edward…

* * *

_I'm a killer, cold and wrathful._

_Silent sleeper, I've been inside your bedroom._

_I've murdered half the town_

_left you love-notes on their headstones._

_I'll fill the graveyards until I have you._

_Moonlight walking, I smell your softness_

_carnivorous and lusting to track you down among the pines._

_I want you stuffed into my mouth_

_hold you down and tear you open, live inside you- love,_

_I'd never hurt you._

_But I'll grind against your bones until our marrow mix_

_I will eat you slowly…_

_The Horror of Our Love by Ludo_

* * *

The moonlight softly lit the forest floor through the sparse cracks within the treetops. The mountain fresh air was clean and still slightly frosty. Winter having just officially ended, the forest was beginning to renew with life as the last of the snow melted into the earth.

Light rustling could be heard as the few nocturnal animals out searching for food scurried off for shelter, sensing something approaching. And within moments, everything was absolutely silent. Not a creature dared breathe as the impending phantom of death raced soundlessly through the trees. Nothing was disturbed as he glided through the forest.

He, the phantom of death, the blood hunter, the greatest Tracker that had ever lived, thirsted.

And he wanted to bathe in blood this night.

throat burned like the very fires of hell, like the devil's demon spawn clawing at his insides with their molten, razor-sharp claws, having not feed in almost a week. Being to preoccupied with the hunt, with _Tracking. _

When he commits to a hunt, to catching his precious prey, he never stops.

Its all he thinks about; it consumes him.

It's his obsession.

And, oh, how he couldn't wait to catch his prey…

So here he was, following his prey East, through the Rockies.

He'd been tracking the little black haired waif an older, although much less powerful vampire had kept hidden from him for so long. It was a pity he was going to have to destroy her.

The old fool had changed her as soon as he knew he wanted her.

Her blood had called to him… Sang to him… Like no other ever had before.

After destroying the older one, he started tracking the newly turned vampire. He assumed it would have been a lot less…time consuming and yet he was very pleased it wasn't. She was giving him a great chase.

But a newborn should have been easy to follow, the bodies lying in its wake were a dead give away.

Somehow, the little black haired waif was either abstaining or being very careful; both nearly impossible things to do for a newborn.

Her mystery was one he intended to solve before he tore her apart.

A new burst of fire down the back of his throat brought him back to the matter at hand. It was time to feed.

Lifting his nose to the air again, he could smell the stench of many human, and the smell of their delicious blood. He continued streaking through the woods, the moonlight acting as an ethereal, glowing path that lead from the forest to the small, quiet Colorado town.

* * *

The tiny mountain town had already retired for the night, just as it did every day. Stores closed at 7:00 P.M. And the people usually retired around 8:00 P.M.

All the happy families sitting down to dinner or enjoying each other's company while sitting around the family room, watching everyone's favorite sitcom. Mothers cleaning up the kitchen while fathers putting the kids to bed. Older couples reading quietly next to each other in bed. Teenagers talking quietly on the phone so their parents don't find out.

It was your typical small town community where everyone knew everyone. And everyone knew everything.

Including things you wish they didn't know. How she wished no one knew what happened to her…

Victoria laid curled up on her small twin size bed in her room, sobbing quietly into her pillow, in case he was to hear her. Her pillow was soaked with her salty misery filled tears. She felt the blood from her head drizzle down the side of her face and yet she didn't dare to move to wipe it away.

She hurt.

She hurt everywhere, her entire body ached and throbbed. Victoria knew she had at least two cracked ribs, a busted lip, multiple cuts, including the one still bleeding from her head, and most likely every inch of her clothed body was covered in black and blue bruises. If not, there were definitely older yellowish-green ones to make up for it.

Although, she had, of course had worse. There were times when the pain from his beatings had knocked her out cold, only to awake aching and bloody on the kitchen or living room floor. Her father could be a real bastard.

She tried not to think about why or when it all started, she was to use to it by now. As far as she could remember, it had always happened. It was apart of her everyday life, as sick as that was.

The normal abuse for her was a slap or shove in to a wall, that stuff Victoria could handle. What she hated and yet had to endure every few weeks was the kind of punishment that had her suffering alone in her bed at times like now.

And her father's drinking only made it worse. Well, that, and the fact that she was an exact replica of her mother; the woman that left him when she was just 9 years old. Victoria guessed she had been as sick of the abuse as she was. Why her mother didn't take Victoria with her, she'll never know. All she knows is that she pays dearly for her mother's freedom.

_It's my hair and my eyes that he hates so much… Reminders of my mother… _Victoria silently told herself. Her bright, fiery red locks and crystal blue eyes where constant reminders to her father.

The blood from her cut began to ooze down into her eyes and Victoria knew she needed to tend to it before it became infected. She continued to lay in bed a few more moments, taking deep breaths to calm herself for the pain she knew she was going to have to bear.

Victoria then slowly sat up.

"Damn it…" She swore, followed closely by a groan as her battered body struggled to obey her commands to hold herself up right. One day… One day, Victoria would make her father pay for all the pain he has caused her. He would feel as helpless and humiliated as she's felt her whole life. That would be one punishment Victoria would relish delivering. But first, she needed to take care of herself.

Victoria struggled to the bathroom, where she reid herself of her soiled clothing, washed up, and wished for all the pain to go away…

* * *

_Oh, the horror of our love_

_never so much blood pulled through my veins._

_Oh, the horror of our love…_

_never so much blood._


End file.
